Scars Cicatrices
by Mitchell de Quevedo
Summary: Una batalla que nunca ha sido contada, pero que ninguno de los dos magos ha podido olvidar jamás. Así fue la caída final de Grindelwald, así fue el primer encuentro de Dumbledore y Moody.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres de los libros de Harry Potter me pertenecen; son de J.K. Rowling. La trama o relato, es decir, las palabras de este texto, _sí me pertenecen_, así que si quieres publicar este fanfic en alguna revista, página web o algún otro sitio, será mejor que me preguntes antes. Gracias.

Importante: Este fanfic lo escribí para el desafío julio-agosto del grupo de **harrypotter-slash@groups.yahoo.es**, que consistía en escribir sobre parejas inusuales. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de aventuras, y también sobre el pasado de Dumbledore, así que este desafío fue la excusa perfecta.

¡Espero que les guste!

SCARS

_¿Temes a la muerte, Alastor?_

_Un Auror no debe tenerle miedo a nada, especialmente a la muerte. El miedo te bloquea, no te deja actuar a tiempo. Pero..._

_¿Pero...?_

_A veces no puedo evitar un escalofrío... _

Yo sí que tenía miedo. 

_¿Tú, Albus?_

_Sí, yo. He tenido miedo casi toda mi vida. Hasta que aprendí que hay cosas peores que la muerte._

_¿Como...?_

_El olvido, por ejemplo._

Las palabras eran lo único que quedaba de ese recuerdo, y ahora Albus Dumbledore las escuchaba, flotando desde el Pensadero.

El olvido. 

Ése había sido su gran error. Un error que le había costado la vida de un estudiante. Un chico joven, sano, con toda una prometedora vida por delante. Fue una suerte que se dio cuenta a tiempo de salvar a Harry Potter. Pero ya nadie podría salvar a Cedric Diggory, ni aliviar a sus padres del dolor de su muerte.

_Tal vez_ _si hubiera prestado más atención, si me hubiera interesado más..._

_Tal vez si no hubiera enterrado aquellos sentimientos..._

_Tal vez..._

Pero, siendo razonables, ¿cómo podía haber previsto lo que ocasionaría cuando, hace tantos años, decidió alejar de su corazón (aunque no de su vida) a Alastor Moody?

_¿Cómo podía haber previsto...?_

***

Algún lugar en la costa del mar del Norte, 1945 

El viejo castillo se resaltaba entre la bruma, negro, enorme y viejo, símbolo de un poder antiguo que se resistía a caer. A medida que se acercaba, Alastor Moody podía distinguir las ventanas rotas, las torretas destruidas, las tejas carcomidas que el viento fuerte empujaba hacia el suelo. Una parte entera del castillo había sido destruida; de la parte este del castillo sólo quedaba una pila de escombros chamuscados.

Estaba justo al borde de un empinado acantilado, donde el fiero mar de los vikingos había horadado, a través de los siglos, innumerables cavernas en las paredes del precipicio. Hasta abajo, el mar helado golpeaba las rocas afiladas.

Ni un alma parecía vivir en aquel recóndito lugar. El pueblo más cercano estaba a varias horas de marcha, siguiendo un camino casi borrado entre la maleza de los bosques. Por ese camino, rodeando desfiladeros y atravesando la espesura de un bosque de coníferas, había llegado él ahí. Hubiera sido tan fácil usando la magia... pero ésta no era una misión fácil, y desde la intervención de Dumbledore, lo era aún menos.

_Albus..._

Sin duda, ese mago le parecía todavía más enigmático y misterioso que cuando le enseñaba Transfiguración en Hogwarts. Sus razones para intervenir en la batalla contra Grindelwald eran desconocidas para todos. Para Alastor, que creía conocer al menos la mitad de ellas, lo que más le extrañaba es porqué había confiado en él- precisamente en él.

_Siempre dijo que ser Auror era mi vocación- _recordó un poco amargamente, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al castillo. Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en la situación, en las rocas desperdigadas desde la zona de los escombros, en la bruma que le impedía ver las torres más altas, en la oscuridad y en el sonido de las olas que chocaban contra el acantilado.

Ya estaba a la puerta del castillo. Los portones de hierro negro estaban doblados por la mitad y caídos. Nada obstruía el camino de entrada. _Demasiado fácil._ Rodeó lentamente el castillo, hasta encontrar, cerca de la montaña de escombros de la parte derrumbada, un agujero en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que él cupiera por allí. 

Entró al castillo sin dificultad alguna. Alastor era todavía un joven alto, algo fornido, con el cabello largo atado en una coleta y una salud de oso. Sus facciones eran demasiado burdas como para llamarle guapo, y aunque llevaba pocos años  trabajando de Auror, su cara estaba marcada por varias cicatrices poco favorecedoras. Sin embargo, nadie podría rehuir fácilmente el fuego de sus ojos, la confianza que emanaba de su sonrisa, la seguridad de su pose y su forma de luchar, ágil y precisa. Tal vez fueran esos atributos, junto con su gran dedicación al trabajo, lo que le habían ganado esta misión en concreto, por encima de Aurors con más experiencia.

El interior del castillo era como una tumba. No sólo porque estaba tan oscuro que Alastor casi no podía verse la mano enfrente de la cara, sino porque el aire estaba enrarecido... olía a humedad, a cerrado y a algo más que se le escapaba.

Tardó varios segundos en decidir si usaba el _Lumos_ o no. Por un lado, la luz podía traicionarle, revelando su posición. Pero por otro lado... Alastor había estado en casa de un mago oscuro, y había visto las trampas astuta y cruelmente diseñadas para herir, matar o alguna cosa peor a los incautos, antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido. 

Decidió arriesgar un poco de luz. Cubriendo con la palma de la mano la punta luminosa de su varita mágica, avanzó con cuidado entre los escombros, buscando la manera de subir hasta la torreta más alta que seguía en pie.

El camino se le hizo más pesado que toda la travesía por el bosque. Varias veces encontró pasillos sin salida, bloqueados por un montón de rocas que se habían derrumbado de alguna parte. Encontró también que el castillo estaba plagado de trampas, como un pasillo con paredes que aplastaban a quien estuviera en medio, puertas y escaleras que terminaban en una caída libre hacia un oscuro vacío, armaduras que tomaban vida y atacaban con espadas tan afiladas que partían la roca, retratos que echaban dardos envenenados  y, lo peor de todo, puertas que sólo podían atravesarse resolviendo un complicado enigma. 

Alastor detestaba los enigmas. Le hacían perder el tiempo, exigían tanta concentración que tenía que bajar la guardia, y quien sabe si escondían trampas mortales para quien los resolviera. Además, él era del tipo de personas que prefieren resolver un enigma a patadas, puñetazos y, si era posible, maleficios destructores.

_Albus debería estar aquí, _pensaba con frustración y un deje de culpabilidad por lo que le había hecho, mientras miraba fijamente y con la mente en blanco el siguiente enigma: una flor de cristal con un color distinto en cada pétalo y que hacía sonar una nota distinta cada vez que la tocaba.

Entonces escuchó un escándalo en un punto ilocalizable del castillo. ¿Grindelwald? ¿La armadura que había arrojado por las escaleras? Se quedó quieto unos instantes, escuchando, pero sólo le respondió el silencio.

Volvió a centrar su atención en la flor. ¿Tenía acaso que tocar una melodía? ¿Cual? ¡Él no sabía nada de música! Pero antes de que pudiera seguir investigando, creyó ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Una sombra? 

Corrió hacia el lugar donde creyó ver la sombra, cuidando no golpear el suelo con los pies. Nada. Un momento, ¡ahí estaba, doblando la esquina, moviéndose tan rápidamente que apenas si estaba seguro de verla! La siguió silenciosamente por varios corredores hasta un pasillo ancho que ya había recorrido. El pasillo de los dardos envenenados. Y había perdido de vista a la sombra.

Tendría que volver a cruzar el pasillo. Corrió rápidamente, pegado a la pared contraria a los retratos, y entonces-

_Un pasadizo secreto._

Se detuvo y corrió hasta el lugar donde su mano había atravesado la pared, no podía quedarse ahí porque el retrato de un hombre pálido le disparó una racha de dardos por los ojos, se arriesgaría a caer a un vacío más allá...

Sus pies toparon con suelo firme, y al correr casi tropezó con un escalón. ¡Maldita su suerte! ¡Un pasadizo secreto aquí, y él molestándose con el condenado enigma! Subió las escaleras apuradamente, subiendo y subiendo por la estrecha escalinata, hasta que le pareció que había superado el piso más alto del castillo.

Por fin llegó, sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo, a una estancia oscura como la boca de un lobo. Alzó su varita lo suficiente para ver una cama antigua, un armario gigantesco en un rincón y un tocador. Observando con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que la habitación había pertenecido a una mujer: el diseño grácil del tocador, los encajes de las cortinas que cubrían la cama, el armario... el polvo acumulado en el piso, en los adornos del tocador y el aroma putrefacto del lugar lo llevaron a la conclusión de que hacía años que nadie ponía un pie en la habitación.

¿O sí? Su ojo captó algo extraño en el suelo. Agachándose para verlo mejor, se dio cuenta que _había pisadas marcadas en la densa capa de polvo._

Se levantó como un resorte y se puso en guardia. Con un ojo vigilando y el otro en el suelo, siguió las pisadas, que llevaban hasta el gran armario. Si había alguien escondido allí, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de su presencia. Al diablo el elemento sorpresa. Apuntó la varita hacia la puerta del armario y gritó, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría:- _¡Stupefy!_

Un eco de su hechizo le voló a la cara, y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Sintió como un calor abrasador le rozaba la mejilla, y se echó al suelo inmediatamente, refugiándose detrás de la cama.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para atacar, escuchando pasos disimulados por la gruesa capa de polvo. _Uno, dos, y-_

-Tocado- 

Se encontró súbitamente con el amenazador brillo de una varita en la cara. Inmóvil, Alastor subió la vista hasta ver el rostro de su adversario. 

Como si un maleficio mortal lo hubiera golpeado, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, dejando caer su varita.

-Tú... tú no...

-Oh sí, yo.- la voz estaba marcada por lo que parecía ser triunfo contenido.

-¡¿Albus?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. A la caza de magos oscuros.

Albus Dumbledore le sonrió amigablemente, como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo en un paseo por el parque. Su rostro, donde ya aparecían varias arrugas, brillaba entre la penumbra gracias a la luz de sus ojos claros. 

-¿Pero cómo...?- dijo Alastor con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó. -¡Por favor! Te haría falta algo más que atarme a una cama para detenerme. 

-Pero... era mi mejor hechizo...

-¡No eres el único que tiene un as bajo la manga!- le replicó Albus, ahora con una especie de picardía en la sonrisa.

-Ya veo que no...- a su pesar, Moody sonrió. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la presencia del mago le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Dumbledore observó la habitación bajo la débil luz de su varita.

-Si no me equivoco, ésta era la habitación de Lady Gèneve- dijo con tristeza.

Alastor comprendía porqué. La ambición desmesurada de Grindelwald le había costado la cordura y la vida de sus cinco hijos y su esposa... y últimamente también la suya propia. Había sido un precio demasiado caro por sus logros y su terrible descubrimiento.

Ahora Alastor notaba algo en el aire; un olor que había sentido desde que entró al castillo, y que ahora parecía intensificarse. Era un aroma fuerte y penetrante, de ésos que se te meten hasta el cerebro en la primera bocanada.

De repente Albus se movió, tan rápidamente que Alastor apenas tuvo tiempo de seguirlo. Corrió por pasillos oscuros, teñidos extrañamente de un verde venenoso. Albus era apenas una sombra, como cuando lo seguía por el piso de abajo.

Tan abruptamente cómo había empezado a correr, se detuvo en seco. Alastor por poco choca contra él. Ahora el olor era absolutamente insoportable. Olía peor que el azufre del infierno.

Se habían detenido ante la entrada de una amplia habitación con grandes ventanas oscurecidas, iluminada únicamente por una luz verde que provenía de un pozo en el medio de la estancia. Por el lugar había acumulados, calderos viejos, frascos de ingredientes vacíos, libros, mesas volcadas, pergaminos doblados y otros utensilios, todo tirado por el suelo.

-¡Albus Dumbledore! Pensaba que ya no vendrías a mi pequeña fiesta.

De la esquina más oscura de la estancia, una sombra se movió, acercándose a ellos. A la venenosa luz que salía del pozo, vieron un hombre encorvado, con el largo cabello blanco enmarañado, y unos ojos malévolos, brillantes, exaltados. Su mirada era la mirada de aquél que ha perdido la razón. 

Grindelwald los apuntaba con una larga varita que parecía la rama de un árbol. Con la otra sostenía una copa llena de un líquido verde chillón.

-Esperaba que enviaran aquí a alguien. No iban a dejar que siguiera vivo después de la guerra. Todos... ¡todos codician mi tesoro, mi arma, el fruto del trabajo de toda mi vida!- gritó, y era tal el odio y el despecho en su voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras que a Alastor le puso la piel de gallina.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Al fondo del pozo que perforaba el suelo de la estancia... estaba la _Fuente de la Locura_.

Grindelwald había sido, en otros tiempos, un famoso alquimista. Su trabajo era conocido en todo el continente; sus logros eran seguidos con gran entusiasmo. Había sido el primer mago en siglos que estudió el enigma más complicado del mundo mágico: el origen de la magia. 

Tal vez fuera por algo que descubrió, o tal vez así había sido siempre, lo cierto es que un buen día Grindelwald dejó de ser un simple alquimista para convertirse en algo más peligroso.

Entonces empezaron los problemas. Sus inventos eran cada vez más letales y terribles e instigó una de las peores guerras que habían conocido los muggles, supuestamente con el fin de experimentar con los prisioneros de los campos de concentración. 

Incluso cuando éste fue vencido y la guerra terminó, gracias a la ayuda de magos de todo el mundo (incluyendo a Dumbledore), muy pocos sabían que el invento más ambicioso y horrible de Grindelwald seguía intacto y escondido entre las ruinas de su antigua fortaleza.

_La Fuente de la Locura. _En su intento por descubrir el origen de la magia, Grindelwald había descubierto algo distinto, pero igualmente poderoso: la manera de hacerla desaparecer.

Alastor recordó el aspecto severo de Dumbledore, la preocupación en su voz y sus ojos cuando le habló de ello. 

La llamamos así porque fue la causa de la locura de sus dos últimos hijos, y del suicidio de su mujer. Cualquier mago que toque la Fuente pierde inmediatamente todo rastro de su magia... se convierte en el muggle más seco de magia que pueda existir. No puedo dejar que exista algo tan...tan... peligroso.

Grindelwald ahora se movía más rápidamente, de un lado a otro, apuntando a Dumbledore amenazadoramente con la varita.  -¿Has venido a por la venganza, verdad? ¡Eso es lo que quisiste desde el principio! ¡Sólo tu odio te mueve, te da fuerzas! Te pareces a mí...

-No me parezco en nada a ti. Yo sólo busco que se haga justicia.- repuso fríamente.

-¡Bah! Sólo palabras bonitas. ¡Mentiras! ¡ADMITE LO QUE QUIERES! Él está muerto_, _y también la zorra de mi esposa... ¡afróntalo! ¡Nada te los podrá devolver! ¡NADA! Ni siquiera matarme, ni torturarme, ni siquiera dejarte absorber por la No-Magia. –Ahora sonreía, sonreía con un inmenso placer al ver el rostro de Dumbledore, contorsionado por miles de emociones, sin apenas un rastro de la calma de hace unos segundos.

-Quieres matarme, lo sé.

-No.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo quieres. Lo deseas con toda tu alma... ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Sólo unas palabritas...! 

Dumbledore aferraba con tanta fuerza su varita que por un segundo Alastor pensó que la rompería. Repentinamente, movido por las punzantes palabras del mago oscuro, la levantó, apuntándole directamente al corazón. 

Cuando Alastor se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, descubrió que no tenía varita. _Se le había olvidado en la habitación donde encontró a Albus. _Maldiciéndose internamente por hacer algo tan estúpido, intentó disimular su carencia de arma. No hacía falta; toda la atención de Grindelwald estaba puesta en Dumbledore. Sus ojos parecían salirse de las órbitas.

-¡Eso es! ¡Dirige tu furia contra mí! ¡Recuerda lo que les hice a los seres que más apreciabas en el mundo! ¡Siente el odio correr por tus venas! ¡Vamos! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZ-

-_¡CRUCIO!_

Grindelwald cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando en agonía. La copa de cristal cayó al suelo y estalló en miles de pedazos, regando el líquido verdoso y humeante por el suelo. El hombre gritaba cada vez más fuerte y más agudo, y se retorcía con más violencia.

Pero Dumbledore no cedía. Seguía apuntando a Grindelwald con una expresión en el rostro que Alastor no había visto nunca. Era tan _impropia_, tan _ajena_ a sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa amable, sus palabras dulces... Alastor prefirió contemplar al hombre torturado antes que ver esa expresión de odio total y absoluto.

Justo cuando Alastor pensaba que ya no podría soportar más los alaridos que le taladraban los oídos, Dumbledore bajó la varita.

-Lo siento. Éste... no es mi estilo.

Albus jadeaba lentamente, y se veía más cansado que otra cosa. El rostro le brillaba.

¿Está llorando?

Con numerosos gemidos de dolor, Grindelwald se levantó. De un sutil movimiento por la espalda, recogió su varita. –Ya veo que no.- Esta vez no sonreía.

Sus ojos enrabiados chispeaban con una fuerza salvaje. Alzó la varita, pero Moody ya estaba preparado. Al mismo tiempo que el mago gritaba el maleficio mortal, él le lanzó un pequeño cuchillo que había encontrado a sus pies, entre el desastre del suelo.

El cuchillo, que se le clavó en el brazo, logró desviar el maleficio, pero sólo aumentó la rabia del mago, que empezó a mover la varita en frenéticos círculos, susurrando incoherencias.

-¡Alastor! ¡Márchate de aquí!- dijo Dumbledore algo urgentemente.

-Pero...

-¡No discutas! ¡Vete!

-¡No! ¡Éste es mi trabajo! ¡Ya sabía que me obligarías a irme! ¿Por qué crees que te dejé encerrado en el hostal?

-Alastor... Lárgate de aquí. AHORA.- definitivamente, Albus estaba histérico.

Moody dudó, tal vez porque lo que en realidad le preocupaba era quedarse solo y perderse en el castillo. Sólo fue un segundo, pero fue un segundo demasiado tarde. Cuando se giró hacia la salida, estaba bloqueada por algo que lo dejó sin aliento. Miró a su alrededor y se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

Grindelwald había dividido la No-Magia en varios ríos serpentinos que flotaban alrededor del pozo. Uno de ellos, como una cobra verde deslumbrante y gigantesca, tapaba completamente el camino hacia la salida. 

Desde su lugar, Albus lanzó varios hechizos hacia Grindelwald. Una serpiente verde se separó del resto que giraba en torno al pozo y absorbió los rayos de luz roja que lo atacaban. Alastor sintió hielo en el estómago. De verdad existía algo capaz de eclipsar la magia, de tragársela sin más.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexiones, porque el líquido serpentino que guardaba la entrada se abalanzó hacia él. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que era más rápido que su temible perseguidor, mientras lo esquivaba hábilmente entre mesas y sillas desperdigadas.  Pero entonces aquella cosa se dividió en serpientes más pequeñas... y más rápidas. 

Ahora Moody tenía que esquivar varios ataques a la vez, provenientes de distintos ángulos. Eran demasiados y demasiado rápidos. Cualquier pequeño fallo, cualquier distracción, un poco de mala suerte... y sería un muggle para el resto de su vida.

No sería tan malo, ¿verdad? Al menos es mejor que morir. 

Alastor lo dudaba mucho. 

Una serpiente cruzó el aire por debajo de su cintura, y tuvo que saltar muy alto para esquivarla. Ya estaba cansado, y pronto alguna lo alcanzaría, lo envolvería en su brillo nauseabundo y le quitaría una parte de sí mismo.

Entonces, por pura suerte, lo vio a través de la ventana. El mar. Esta habitación estaba justo al borde del precipicio.

Si saltaba por la ventana... tal vez cayera en el mar. Pero ¿qué tan alta era la habitación? ¿Y si caía en una de esas rocas afiladas de la costa? Lo más seguro era que muriera. 

Morir o perder todo lo que tengo. Vaya opción.

En fin, Moody- pensó- son gajes del oficio.

Sin pensárselo más, se abalanzó hacia la ventana más próxima con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir de la desesperación. Sentía las serpientes abalanzándose hacia él a toda velocidad. La suerte ya estaba echada. No podía volver atrás. 

El vidrio era duro, pero no aguantó mucho tiempo. Se partió en miles de pedazos afilados que se le clavaron en la piel.

Antes de caer en picado, Alastor miró atrás y vio por una milésima de segundo la luz verde de la habitación, Albus gritando su nombre mientras se le echaba encima toda la No-Magia, Grindelwald riendo maniáticamente...

Después solo pudo ver el oscuro mar aguardándole abajo, escuchar su rugido constante, llamándolo a un destino incierto y probablemente doloroso.

-Si tan sólo tuviera mi varita mágica-

-Ya es demasiado tarde-

-¿Qué sentirá Albus?-

-Voy a morir-

-¡¿Pero cuando demonios tocaré el a-

¡¡SPLASH!!

El agua estaba tan helada que no sintió dolor alguno.

***

Al principio no entendía aquellos sonidos. Luego, lentamente, fue despertando.

-Alastor... Alastor... despierta, amigo mío... todo ha acabado...

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el cielo azul.

¿O no? 

-¡Alastor! ¿Cómo estás?

Moody miró los ojos azules de Dumbledore. Tenía la mente en blanco, pero aquellas palabras le devolvieron la memoria. Algo hizo una conexión en su cerebro, y entonces-

-¡Albus! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Grindelwald? ¿Cómo...?

-¡Cálmate, cálmate! Debes descansar.

-Pero Albus...

-Antes que nada, llamaré al médico para que te revise. Después hablaremos.

Tal como había prometido, Dumbledore se presentó en su habitación del hospital San Mungo varias horas más tarde.

-De verdad has tenido suerte, Alastor. Por unos momentos pensé que habías muerto... Caíste justo al lado de un peñón de roca afilada. Es un milagro que estés vivo.

-Yo no diría que tuve tanta suerte-gruñó el joven recostado en la cama. Ahora que lo habían puesto al corriente, hubiera preferido seguir inconsciente, dormido, incluso muerto.

Albus miró la pierna inerte de Moody. La pierna que ni con todo su esfuerzo y concentración podía mover. La pierna que ni la magia más poderosa podría curar. Los médicos ya le habían informado-se la iban a amputar.

Por un momento, Dumbledore abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero se lo pensó dos veces.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Podría haber sido mucho peor, y, en todo caso, es por mi culpa. Debí hacerte caso, pero...- Alastor calló, malhumorado.

-Espero que esto te alegre un poco...- empezó Albus, sentado en una silla junto a Moody. De los bolsillos de la túnica sacó una varita larga y bronceada.

-¡Mi varita mágica! ¡Pensé que la había perdido!

El mago más viejo sonrió. –No iba a dejar que se quedara allí, ¿verdad?

Un poco más animado con su varita en las manos, Alastor preguntó-: Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Grindelwald? ¿Lo mataste?

En el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore se posó una sombra. 

-No- replicó. –No podía matarle.

-¿Por qué? 

Dumbledore no contestó. Moody no lo presionó más. Después de todo, Albus era un hombre de secretos.

-¿Cómo lo derrotaste?

-Me temo que él se derrotó a sí mismo. Yo sólo... le di un empujoncito. El arma que había creado fue su perdición. Ha perdido toda su magia...

-Se lo merece- intervino Alastor.

-...y también la razón. Lo han mandado a Azkaban, aunque yo me opuse. Su verdadera prisión está en su propia mente, en su corazón. No necesita más tormento que el suyo...

Albus hablaba pausadamente, con la vista perdida y el semblante grave. Alastor se preguntó si tendría el valor suficiente para hacer la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza, pero ya la estaba diciendo-: ¿De quién hablaba Grindelwald? ¿Quiénes eran... para ti?

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo imprudente. Albus desvió la mirada y no contestó.

Lo sabía, pensó, ya la he vuelto a fastidiar. Debí haber perdido mi gran bocota en vez de la pierna...

-Mi amante... y mi hijo.

-¿Cómo dices?- Alastor había escuchado perfectamente, pero las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-El último hijo de lady Gèneve era mío. Grindelwald no lo soportaba. Él... lo mandó a la tumba, volviéndolo loco con sus experimentos... Su madre no pudo soportar su muerte, y... ahora los dos yacen en las mismas aguas que tú has sobrevivido. Por eso...- su voz se quebró.

Alastor no podía hablar. Tenía la garganta seca.

-Me recuerdas mucho a ellos. Tienes el coraje y el temple de ella, y su inteligencia. Tienes toda la fuerza de mi hijo. Por eso te... admiro tanto. Tú sobreviviste. Es un milagro. Pero... tal vez no vuelva a repetirse. 

Dumbledore respiró profundamente, todavía mirando hacia el vacío, o tal vez hacia un pasado perdido, y continuó-: Me has visto usar el Cruciatus por primera y última vez en mi vida. No me ha gustado nada. No tengo el corazón de un verdugo.

Alastor miraba fijamente las paredes de la habitación, incapaz de mirar aquellos ojos inundados de un sentimiento tan verdadero y desesperado que se hacía insoportable. Dumbledore seguía hablando, pero esta vez en susurros, como si sus palabras fueran para sí mismo.

-Tal vez deba enterrar lo que pertenece al pasado... seguir moviéndome, viviendo... De otra manera, no podré soportarlo, no podré respirar tranquilo...

El susurro se volvió silencio. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Alastor sólo escuchó los latidos de su corazón, lentos, pausados, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a detener.

-Debo irme.

-Sí.

-Recupérate pronto.

-Sí.

-Adiós.

-¡Espera!

Dumbledore se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Alastor respiró profundamente y clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos que se veían grises en la tenue luz de la habitación.

-Yo también tengo mis razones para luchar. Sólo te pido que no te olvides de mí cuando se trate de vencer magos oscuros.

-Lo haré.- Sonrió ligeramente al decirlo, y Alastor supo que era una promesa.

***

Cada decisión que tomamos decide nuestro camino.

No podemos huir del pasado. 

Las heridas curan con el tiempo, pero las cicatrices estarán ahí para siempre, marcadas en nuestra piel.

No puedo olvidar, porque YO soy mis recuerdos.

**FIN**

**Free Talk: **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Gusta? ¿Es raro? ¿Patético? ¿Soy una pervertida que seguramente irá al infierno por ofender a Dios con mis fanfics y bla bla bla? Reviews, porfa! Parece estúpido, pero hace ilusión recibirlos. 

No sé qué hacer con Luna Llena. Es que cuando lo releo me da asco, es tan estúpido y patético, y aburrido, y estereotípico... (es malo para la autoestima leer literatura "de calidad" ...maldita carrera).

Tengo ganas de escribir muchas cosas, aunque muchas de mis ideas son para historias originales, o bien para otros fandoms. Sin embargo, no se me han quitado las ganas de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter... estoy pensando mezclarlo con el ya desaparecido "Memorias Perdidas"... también puede que un día de estos abra Luna Llena y me ponga a terminarlo... quién sabe...


End file.
